Times Change, People Change
by Lilyflower394
Summary: "I hated him, I knew I DID but then again times change, people change." This was originally a HC for somebody on Facebook but I was told to write a part 2 and put it on fanfiction :) I hope you like it and please review! This is after all my first fanfic .
1. Snow has its privileges

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters though I wish. They belong to JK Rowling!**

Winter! I hate winter, it gets cold! Much too cold for my liking, what is the point of the cold? I mean you can't even do anything with the snow, only immature idiots can actually play in the snow. Surprisingly the Marauders are playing in the snow, like I said immature idiots. Ok, I have to admit it I might have a teensy weensy crush on Potter, don't you dare tell him that or I will hex you so badly that you won't remember who Merlin is! And it doesn't mean that I don't think he is an arrogant toe rag! He still is one but I guess he is my arrogant toe rag now.

You see the thing is, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE thinks I hate Potter. I mean I went around saying I would rather date the bloody squid instead of think about going out with him! But times have changed and so has James. I'm glad he doesn't know about my crush, it would inflate his head back to how it was. I don't know if I should tell him or not, I mean it is just a crush, a teensy weensy crush, I am bound to get over it! Right?

I get my copy of Pride and Prejudice out, it is battered and worn out but that is what makes it mine. I love this book; it is by far my favourite. I just start getting into the book when out of nowhere a snowball hits it! It melts on the book and it completely ruins it! Another reason to hate the snow. I turn my head so I can find the culprit and it is by no surprise the 'oh so famous' Sirius Black!

"Black when I get my hands on you!" I mutter under my breath angrily but it is too late as he can sense the anger and starts running in an opposite direction. Another snowball hits me and before I know it I am being targeted by the four most infamous pranksters ever known to set foot in Hogwarts.

I didn't realise that I dropped my book in the snow so I attempt to scavenge through the snow but it is no use.

The book has been buried.

It shouldn't hurt me, after all it is just a book but it was my favourite copy! I feel tears form in my eyes but I wasn't going to cry, I was a Gryffindor and we weren't upset by these silly things. I am still on the ground and I guess James can sense that there is something wrong as he hurries over to me and keeps asking if I am alright.

I don't reply and I can tell by his expressions he is getting more worried so I turn to face him to scream at him but instead my words surprise me.

"Better than ever, James."

He looks shocked and I can bet anything that I do too.

"You never call me James!"

"Times change, people change."

"Has anyone ever told you that you look amazing in the snow? Another reason to love winter I guess." He says winking at me.

I smile at him and turn up to leave, forgetting about my pride and prejudice book when I hear him calling out.

"Hey Evans! D'ya wanna go to Hogsmede with me?"

"Sure! I'll see you then!" I yell back.

Winter! You know what? I could grow to like winter after all snow has its privileges.

**A/N Please review! I'll give you a cookie if you like ;)**


	2. Ironic, isn't it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters like I said they are JK Rowlings**

Everything had changed this winter. Two years ago if you told me that I would have accepted a date with James bloody Potter, would be fretting over the date and most of all would actually be looking forward to it! Then I am sorry to say this but you would be in St Mungo's. And if you told me that I actually like winter now then that would just be the cherry on the cake!

But times change, people change.

Who would've thought I am getting all worked up about a date with James Potter! Trust me nobody is more surprised than I am. And that is saying something, news travels fast in Hogwarts. The next day the whole school knew that I accepted a date with James.

I am looking forward to it though, I really am. It is snowing again, this would've been a complaint before but I have grown to like the snow. I pick out what to wear, nothing too fancy but nothing too casual either. I decide that it isn't going to matter that much as it is snowing so I just find a thick pair of dress robes and wear a headband.

As I make my way to the Great Hall I spot James and I can see that he has spotted me as the rest of the marauders are leaving him which rarely happens.

"Good day m'lady!"

He has obviously practised how to greet me; he would never just say that out of the blue. "Don't call me m'lady again" I say chuckling softly.

"Fine, let's go! I have planned this day so it is perfect!" he takes my hand and we run to Hogsmede.

"We aren't going to Madam Pudifoot's are we?" I hate that place; it is too pink for my taste.

"Nope, trust me, today is going to be perfect!"

"Then tell me where we are going!"

"No, now close your eyes!"

"But I don't–"

"Come on."

"Fine." I surrender as I cover my eyes.

We walk some more until he finally lets me see again. The place, there is no other way to describe it is perfect. It is like we are in one giant snow globe. There is an old tree with twisted branches and at the end of each branch it opens up like a hand where all the snow is gathered. Underneath the tree is untouched snow, covering all the grass. In the distance there is a frozen lake which again is perfect, no cracks, no nothing just a smooth ice lake.

"James" I breathed "it's beautiful!"

"I told you that today would be per- oomph!" he falls headfirst into the snow ruining the fact that it is untouched.

"You were saying?" I ask him raising an eyebrow as he gets up wiping snow off his glasses, trying to look like he did it on purpose but I can tell that he is embarrassed.

"Well what is perfect without a bit of fun?" and with that he chucked a snowball at me.

So there we are in a place that could be mistaken for heaven, messing it all up by having a snowball fight and we both act like it is perfectly normal.

After our war we sit under the tree but because James sits down first all the snow from the "branches hands" fall down on him. He takes no notice which makes the situation even funnier and I can't help but giggle uncontrollably. He pulls me underneath the tree so I am sitting in his lap and throws snow on my head as well.

"There! Now we match." He says winking at me.

He brushes some snow off my nose and gazes at me moving closer until I meet him halfway for our first kiss.

Ironic isn't it? Winter used to be my least favourite season and I used to hate the snow. Winter is now my favourite season and I think there is nothing better than the snow.

**A/N Pleeeaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeeeee review!**


End file.
